


Right Around Midnight

by mysensitiveside



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time right around midnight is Emily's favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Series 3. I’ve played around with canon’s timeline a bit for this. Imagine that JJ’s episode (3x07) happened before Naomi’s (3x06) Emily has started inching out of the closet by telling JJ, but she and Naomi haven’t slept together yet.

“So?”

Emily looks up from contemplating the breakfast in front of her. She tries to think -- has her mum only just begun speaking, or has she been talking all along, while Emily tuned her out?

“How was your night? What did you do?”

Luckily it appears as though, if Emily did in fact miss any part of the “conversation,” it wasn’t important.

She clears her throat, debating how to respond.

 

_That time right around midnight is Emily’s favorite. The time when the insecurities of the light melt into the disinhibitions of the dark; but before the inevitable point where either Cook gets into a fight with someone or Effy’s so far off her tits that she can no longer remain upright, and the rest of the gang just giggles and one by one decides to lay down in a heap beside her._

_It’s that time right around midnight that Emily can start to really look at Naomi without blushing anytime the blonde glances her way. When Naomi simply laughs when she catches Emily, instead of offering up a sullen glare. When the quiet desperation of loving Naomi Campbell becomes just a bit more tolerable._

_“Shite,” Naomi mumbles into the cool air outside the pub, as she tilts the bottle back but only a few drops come out. Emily leans back against the wall, silently reaching into her bag and pulling out her flask to offer to Naomi. The girl raises an eyebrow at it, but takes it without question, downing a few swigs before handing it back._

_“So I heard a rumor the other day,” Naomi continues, looking out into the street and not at Emily. “JJ said something about you liking_ girls _,” she says, waggling her eyebrows suggestively._

_“Allegedly,” Emily replies with a half-smirk. At least, that’s what she means to say. The vodka’s started messing with her tongue, so it comes out something more along the lines of “Alledgely.”_

_Naomi laughs lightly, as she sarcastically adds, “You know, I never would have guessed that about you. Mind passing over that flask again?”_

_Emily’s not quite sure why she does it, but even though she does take the flask out again, she holds it away from her body, far from Naomi._

_Naomi rolls her eyes, but does shift over to reach out and grab for it, putting herself directly in front of the redhead._

_The other good thing about that time around midnight is that decisions come so much easier. Emily doesn’t think about it at all; just leans forward and quickly presses her lips against Naomi’s._

_Naomi freezes. Not quite kissing back, but not pulling away either. Her arm drops, the flask forgotten. For just a moment, though, Naomi’s hand flutters down to Emily’s hip, and there’s a bit of pressure back against Emily’s mouth. Just a moment, but it’ll have to do._

_Naomi steps back, staring intently at Emily, even as she sways slightly in place. She does that_ thing _where she bites her lip, and it’s beautiful, and it’s agonizing at the same time. It makes Emily want to reach out and pull Naomi close for a proper snog. She doesn’t, though._

_“You’re a cheat, Ems” Naomi pronounces._

_Emily’s mouth opens in mock indignation. “How was that cheating?”she asks._

_“You used quality vodka to lure me in and then steal a kiss,” the blonde explains._

_A shy smile crosses Emily’s face as she answers, “That’s not cheating. It’s being resourceful.” Her grin widens as Naomi bursts into laughter in response._

_Emily takes her own gulp of the vodka before finally handing it back over to Naomi._

_“Cheers.”_

_She nods her head to the side. “Want to take a walk?” she asks Naomi. If Cook were the one asking, it would be code for “Let’s go back to mine and shag,” but when Emily says it, a walk is really just a walk. She knows when not to push._

_Naomi takes a moment, swallowing audibly, but then nods in agreement._

_They wander aimlessly, not really talking; just being. Emily starts to feel more sober, debating internally whether or not to keep drinking. Sobriety is apparently a whole lot farther away for Naomi, though, as the taller girl suddenly stumbles slightly._

_Without thinking, Emily reaches out to steady Naomi, mumbling a quiet “Whoops, I got you,” as she stops the trip from turning into a fall._

_“Ha!” Naomi exclaims, straightening up. “Whoopsidaisies!”_

_At Emily’s questioning look, she clears her throat in slight embarrassment and continues, “Sorry. Just watched_ Notting Hill _yesterday.”_

_Emily just grins._

_Even when Naomi is safely on her own feet again, Emily finds herself still holding on to Naomi’s hand. Naomi will most likely let go soon, Emily knows, but for now, they walk together along the deserted street, hand in hand._

_It feels perfect._

 

“Hello? Emily?”

Emily blinks, realizing she still hasn’t answered her mother’s question.

“Sorry, Mum. Didn’t do much. Just hung out with some friends.”

Her mum smiles blandly. “Lovely.”

Emily smiles back as she finally digs into breakfast, starting to think about what she’ll do to pass the time until it’s midnight once again.


End file.
